Wicked City
The Wicked City, also known as Spider City, is one of the two more prominent of the Thousand Hells. Overview The Wicked City is ruled by Mikaboshi, a Yama King known for his ruthlessness and adaptability. It is a place where all the worst elements of greed and capitalism meet in Yomi's atmosphere of corruption. It is also one of the fastest growing Hells within Yomi Wan. Geography The Wicked City itself is a profane hybrid; the twisted spires and structures that currently rise up from the streets are built atop older crumbling buildings that have outlived their usefulness. The skyscrapers of today are built over the temples and castles of eras past. There are cities built on cities built on cities, and the farther down one goes, the more monstrous the demonic inhabitants grow. It is thought that within these subterranean ghost towns dwell creatures that have not seen the sky for centuries. The air is thick with acrid vapors and burning smog. What little sky can be seen churns and twitches with electric urgency. The stench of urine blows out of every alley on the noxious breezes, mixed with the scents of vomit, excrement and old blood. Some of the cities skyscrapers are inspired by buildings within the Middle Kingdom, most prominent being Bangkok, Taipeh, Hong Kong and Tokyo. Within these eastern metropolis (and countless others), the influence of Mikaboshi and his Hell is steadily growing. Every precept of Feng Shui is carefully violated within the Wicked City, spreading discord and misery. The entire landscape assaults the Chi of the city's victims. "Poison arrows" point everywhere; every structure interferes with the natural flow of energy; and razor-cornered metal boxes are everywhere, spiraling in directions that cause vertigo from the merest glance. The technology of this domain is beyond disturbing. The corrupted Yin of this place feeds all manner of implants, gadgets and devices that serve only to heighten the suffering of the doomed. Cyborgs hunt workers who have escaped their workshops, and cameras observe everyone. Citizens are jacked in to this hell through direct bionic connections that allow them to feel the feet that walk the streets, hear the whispers muttered in corners and recognize individuals by their voice and retina patterns. It is possible to reach the Cyber-Realm from the city, but this is risky. Demons patrol the exits and those who are caught are normally put under a tighter leash. It is also possible for other Umbra wanderers to get stuck in the city and be added to the masses of tortured souls. Denizens The Wicked City serves as punishment for those souls that have fallen irredeemably to isolationism, corruption and urban anonymity. The demon servitors use terrible technologies to violate their subordinates and satisfy their own malicious natures. Those victims who show the capacity to return to the same dull position they held in life do so without chances of respite. Those who cannot survive the traumatic boredom are sent from the office with the laughter of their co-workers ringing in their ears. They become the homeless of the Wicked City, available for demons, bakemono and embittered salary drones to beat, torture or set ablaze. The demons who serve here are organized in a tight corporate hierarchy. Subordinates are expected to obey their superiors and follow protocol at all times. Those who disobey are demoted or destroyed, according to the seriousness of their offense. The most powerful inhabitant of the realm next to Mikaboshi is Masakado, the former guardian spirit and City Father of Tokyo. Masakado acts as Mikaboshi's right-hand man, and has a number of akuma and powerful demons serving him as lieutenants. References * Category:Umbral geography Category:Kindred of the East geography